


Lisa's Way

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [98]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, cc appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: "Captain Canary Prompt where they need to have Lisa on the ship for her safety and she talks some sense into Snart about Sara and even connects with Sara? Thank you





	Lisa's Way

The slow humming of the Waverider was topped with the sound of Lisa’s high heels hitting the ship’s metal floor.

“I told you, Lenny, I can take care of myself,” Golden Glider said as she entered the bridge.

“We know that,” her older brother replied. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you on your own with Scudder on the loose.”

Lisa scoffed, and then flipped her hair. “Just admit that you missed me.”

“I missed you, Trainwreck. Besides, somebody else missed you.”

 

“Hey Lisa,” Sara said as she entered the bridge.”

Lisa squealed and ran towards the ship’s captain to give her a hug.

The two women have gotten close over the past year, thinking that Leonard died. Mick introduced them, knowing it’s what Snart would have wanted. Sara made it her personal mission to take care of Lisa, or at least watch over her. Lisa was more than happy to have another friend who saw her brother like how she saw him. It didn’t hurt that Lisa also learned how to beat up men twice her size. The two bonded over stories of their childhood, the good and the bad, the stories of their older siblings, their fascination with winter, and their memories of Leonard.

Lisa was able to know how her brother was changed by the mission. Sara got to have a glimpse of more of Leonard—the parts of him she was unable to know, with the limited time she had with him.

Then they got Leonard back. Call it fate, or destiny, or pure dumb luck. But they got him back.

Lisa asked him to tell her stories about the mission from his point of view. Most of them have been told to her already either by Mick or Sara. And not to her surprise, Sara’s name came up more than a few times.

She’s always known that there was something between them. It just needs to be nudged. Pushed. Forced, even. If not, the two would waste time again. And end up heartbroken again.

“I know Scudder isn’t a threat, but we were planning to visit Las Vegas,” Sara said as she broke away from the hug. “Can’t visit Vegas without you. I did made a promise.”

“This, Sara, is why I love you,” Lisa replied, winking at Sara. She then turned to Leonard and said, “Come on now, Lenny. I’m staying in your room. Move your things to Mick’s quarters for the mean time.”

The Snarts nodded to Sara, then walked out. But before leaving the bridge, Sara heard Lisa say, “Or you could bunk with Sara. Didn’t you two used to do that before you fake-died?”

“Shut up, Lisa.”

Sara blushed, remembering the memories of both sleeping cuddling Leonard and retelling his sister the story one drunken night.

\---

“Come on, big brother. It’s been months and you haven’t made a move yet?” Lisa asked as she fixed her clothes and placed them on Leonard’s cabinet.

Len sighed, leaning against the wall nearest to him. “I’m waiting for the right timing, sis.”

Lisa chuckled and sat on the bed, inviting her brother to come sit with her. “There is never a perfect or a right time. I thought you would’ve known that by now.”

“I like to plan things before I do something, you know that,” Leonard replied, hesitant.

Lisa placed her head on her brother’s shoulder and wrapped her arm on his’. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

Leonard didn’t reply. He didn’t need to.

“I’ve always thought you never get scared, Lenny. You’ve always been brave. Keeping me safe from dad. Raising me the best way you can, given the circumstances we had. You’ve been brave even in times when you should be scared,” Lisa began, feeling how tense her brother is. “You’re just telling her you love her. What’s so scary about that?”

After a deep breath, Leonard spoke: “The last time I tried to tell her, I died. Or at least I thought I did. What if I tell her, then something wrong happens again? Maybe she’d laugh or tell me it’s a funny joke, then walk away.:

“Trust in yourself, Lenny,” Lisa replied. “It’s now or never.” She then stood up and left her brother sitting on the bed. Before he could close the door, Lisa looked back. “Three words aren’t that hard to say. Not if you both have those three words at the back of your tongue.”

With a wink and a strut, she left. While Leonard fidgets and remembers his sister’s words.

\---

Lisa found Sara on the bridge, sitting on the Captain’s chair and tinkering with the control panel.

“Hey sexy,” she said, making the blonde turn and smirk.

“Hey Glider,” Sara responded. “Come glide next to me.”

“Oh that was so bad,” Lisa chuckled. “Let me guess, saying pick-up lines isn’t your strength when it comes to flirting?”

“No it’s not,” Sara laughed back. “Thank god I’m not flirting with you.”

“Oh **_thank god_** ,” Lisa gasped. “I don’t want you flirting with the wrong Snart.”

Sara smiled, blushing as she tries to hide her expression. “Still on that, huh?”

“Yes. I’m still on that. Please tell me what the hell is wrong with you two?” Lisa asked, turning Sara’s chair and forcing her to face Lisa.

Sara scoffed, and then shrugged. “We are busy. There are more things to talk about than a future between us. Besides, time has passed.”

“And you don’t know whether or not he still feels the same he did before the Vanishing Point? Scared?”

“Scared is an understatement,” Sara started, “and not just because of that. I mean, what if it fails? I can’t have us go back to…nothing. If it doesn’t work…”

“Then don’t think about what will happen if it goes wrong because it won’t go wrong,” Lisa replied.

After a deep sigh, Sara spoke. “That’s hard, Lis.”

“Not as hard as keeping your feelings in and pretending you don’t love each other,” Lisa interrupted.

 

The brunette looked behind Sara and smirked. Sara felt the presence behind her and smelt the familiar soothing cologne and the measure of his deep breaths.  Lisa then looked back at Sara. “You’re telling me everything later.”

And again, doing a classic Lisa Snart, she winked and strutted, leaving Sara and Leonard alone—with their thoughts. With their hearts.

Sara didn’t get to tell Lisa what happened later that day. Leonard didn’t return to his quarters that night to get clothes to bring with him to Mick’s quarters. The captain of the ship wasn’t seen by the crew until late afternoon the following day.

Come dinner time, when the crook and the assassin walked with arms around each other’s waist and shoulders, Lisa greeted them with the smuggest grin on her face.

“See. Things go faster if we do it my way. You’re welcome. Now, Las Vegas!”


End file.
